


Finding My Something

by cjjade



Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck and Eddie do not cheat on each other, Evan "Buck" Buckley and Eddie Diaz Being Idiots, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Minor Hen & Karen Wilson, Minor Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Miscommunication, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, but there is technically cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade
Summary: Day 7 of Kinktober; Eddie has a new girlfriend no one like, Buck skips out on Halloween worried Eddie goes to check on him, they both realize they're idiots
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947481
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	Finding My Something

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Fiction is a story written and edited within a time limit, usually one hour. Went over by two minutes to put the last two paragraphs because I wasn't able to write the ending I wanted. May return to this at some point.

**Prompt: Cheating or bad costume - BuckxEddie**

**Time Limit: Two Hours**

**Finding My Something**

Eddie sucked in a deep breath, this time last year he and Buck were fighting, which now seemed like another life ago. Not that they were much better in his opinion, something was off with Buck lately. No one would explain what his issue was, but by the looks in everyone eyes told him, they knew. It had been weeks since Buck had come over to hang out with him, always making excuses unless Christopher asked. If his son asked Buck would stop everything, but once Christopher was in bed he was gone. 

Eddie looked down at his costume frowning, but it was his first Halloween with Marta and she was excited. So, he wore the cheaply prince costume that had him itching with the compromise she’d let him pick the restaurant next date night. She hadn’t seemed thrilled that she had to compromise but agreed. So far everyone seemed to like it, but the one person he didn’t see was Buck. Buck never missed this Halloween party, he loved Halloween. As he looked around there was no sign of him, Marta was off with a couple of her nurse friends giggling over him by the way they kept looking in his direction.

“Where is Buck,” Eddie asked watching Hen shot him a weird look again, it was start to rub at Eddie's nerves.

“He wasn’t feeling up to being out tonight,” Maddie stated looking down touching her growing stomach then back up.

"He's been planning this since Thanksgiving," Eddie stated watching Maddie open her mouth. “He’s had his costume picked out since March,” Eddie exclaimed worried, watching the way Chimney look away as if biting his tongue. “I am done.” Eddie snapped watching them all look at him, Eddie couldn't do this anymore. They were supposes to be his friends. “Everyone keeps giving me looks, whispering when I leave a room, what is going on?”

“Talk to Evan,” Maddie told him gently eyes going over to Marta who began to walk towards them. "Soon."

Marta frowned as once again everyone scattered once she joined the group, she had told Eddie about it many times, but he said it was silly of her. But she knew, no one liked her. Tonight, had proved that, not one of his friends stayed to talk to him if she was around. Her friends even kept watch, every time she joined or started towards any of them they scattered. She had no idea what she did, but they were making their feeling about her well known. Well maybe that wasn't exactly true. She knew the first time she met them she had inserted her foot into her mouth, but Eddie had sworn they were forgiving. They understood her views were different. 

She had been raised a good catholic girl, and though she wasn’t homophobic she knew her views weren't as open as Eddie's. Okay she and Eddie had argued a few times about it. She didn’t mind gay people, she just didn’t agree with them having the same rights as a traditional family. They weren't a real family, not in god's eyes. She and Eddie had argued about it horribly last week, and she told him she would try to be more open minded. The way the one called Buck looked at her, had been near hostile after that first meeting. She had not seen him since, the one time she showed up at the house when he was there he left without barely saying a goodbye to Eddie.

Marta listened to Eddie, pretty sure she was not hearing him correctly, because there was no way this was happening.

Now she was angry. Eddie was ditching her—again. She understood the call of a job, she was a nurse and a student, but he was always doing this. They’d be out, he’d get a call from Carla or his captain, then be off within seconds without much of a word. He hadn’t even wanted to go out tonight, he arrived two hours late, with claims of not being able to find some DVD for Christopher's sleepover. Her friends were all for her just dumping him, sure he was cute but not worth this. Marta knew he was something special. She knew that his now late wife had hurt him, and that he struggled with raising a son with cerebral palsy. She had told them she was willing to give him as many chances as needed, but now. He was leaving her in the middle of a party, at a bar she'd never been to, on Halloween, where half the people here hated her---

XOXO

Buck had fallen asleep watching some Halloween themed show, he couldn't quite recall witch one. At one point he knew he was talking to Carla because she had been trying to get a hold of Eddie who wasn't answering. Then Eddie had called her, so she hung up quickly. That was the last thing he recalled before he was being awoke by the pounding on his door. Buck would never admit this to anyone but it startled him to the point he fell off his couch. Looking up towards the door, he shook himself awake as he stood up. 

It was just now going on nine, had he really fallen asleep that early on Halloween, on a Saturday.

“Eddie,” Buck mumbled sleepily rubbing his eyes, now this had Eddie worried, Buck was never asleep before midnight. “What are you doing here.” Buck was confused until the worry flashed in his eyes, Carla had needed Eddie... “Is Christopher okay?”

“The boys are fine," Eddie wore, saw how alert Buck was now. "Carla had an emergency so Athena is taking them so Hen and Karen can enjoy their night,” Eddie told him pushing past him to come inside. “Are you okay?” Buck gave him an equally confused look. “Everyone keeps whispering, giving me weird looks,” Eddie snapped holding his hand up as Buck opened his mouth. “And now you skipped a party you have been planning for since November of last year.”

“I just wasn’t feeling up to being out tonight,” Buck muttered walking past him.

“Is this about Marta,” Eddie asked watching his body stiffen then he turned to look at Eddie. “She thinks everyone hates her.”

“She told Hen gay marriage wasn’t a real marriage,” Buck reminded him watching Eddie sighed look down. “Do you agree with that?”

“Of course not,” Eddie yelled hurt that Buck would ask that. “We talked, she's going to try....”

“No,” Buck told him. “I was raised by people like her Eddie, they don’t change. They just expect you to accept their views, because it is how it is but they never have to accept anyone else's.” Eddie looked down, he knew Buck was right, it had become a struggle. “We don’t hate her Eddie, I don't like her but if you are serious about her then it is what it is.”

“Is that why you have been avoiding me,” Eddie asked weakly watching Buck just exhale deeply. “Don’t tell me you haven’t been.” Buck's eyes met his. "Don't start lying to me."

Buck was tired. 

He was tired of hearing about Marta, and what fun they had at whatever event they went to. He was tired of trying to make excuses when Eddie asked him over because he knew Marta would be there or dropping by. Three months of dating and it was like she lived there, and he knew Christopher hated it. Eddie had no idea why Christopher was acting out, why he didn’t want to come out of his room. Carla swore it was a phase, none of them seeing the connection. But then Carla introduced Eddie to Marta, thought they’d hit it off. She thought it was a match made in heaven, hell she probably had patterns picked out.

Marta was pretty, Buck could admit that, she was attractive. She was also from Texas, came from a big family like Eddie, and only moved to LA for school. She was specializing in NICU, got accepted into a very selective program. Her goal was to move back to Texas though, she was vocal about that. Buck could not stop the pain in his heart at the idea of Eddie and Christopher moving with her. Of them getting married, maybe having a child of their own. Of him seeing pictures, Buck could imagine another little boy with Eddie eyes, or maybe a little girl with dark curls.

Buck was just too tired to keep up pretenses anymore.

“I’m bisexual,” Buck told him falling into his chair, he could do this, he could skirt around the truth.

“I know,” Eddie told him walking towards him watching Buck look up shocked. “You aren’t exactly subtle Buck, we've all seen you leave with men plenty of time.” Buck nodded, he had always thought he was sly when he did that. Apparently not. “Does Marta…”

“It’s not about her,” Buck snapped watching Eddie’s eyes go wide. Buck rubbed his face, maybe he couldn’t skirt around this. He exhaled once again. “Maybe that’s a lie because it is.” Eddie frowned, was he about to lose his best friend. “I’m in love with you Eddie.” He watched Eddie stare at him blankly, Buck looked away.

“No,” Eddie said watching Buck look up at him, his tone so matter of fact like. “I asked you out four months ago, you looked me in the eyes, laughed at me, and said no.”

“You did not,” Buck argued standing up trying to recall four months, Eddie face went dark. “Wait!" Buck yelled. "Are you talking about when you asked me if I liked the ballet?” Eddie’s face turned bright red both from anger and nerves. “You told me you won tickets, you never asked me if I wanted to go.”

“It was implied,” Eddie snapped him pulling at his shirt again, god he hated this costume.

“That's not how it works Eddie,” Buck snapped back at him. “I spent the entire afternoon wondering since when did Eddie Diaz like the ballet?” Buck for the first time realized what he was wearing. “Why are you dressed like you belong in a no budget play of Romeo and Juliet.” Eddie shot him a glare mixed with a low grumble.

Eddie was done with this stupid costume he never wanted to wear in the first place, the one he planned on was back in his closet. It was the one he wore when he took Christopher out trick or treating with Buck earlier today. Christopher had gone as Ironman, and Buck had dressed as Bucky from Captain America The First Avenger and Eddie dressed as Captain American from that same movie, same scene. Hen had commented on how it should be vise versa but when she saw Christopher giggle she understood. Buck had a different costume for the party, that one was for Christopher. 

Buck would do anything for his kid, Eddie never doubted that.

Buck watched as Eddie started pulling off the costume, with each article of clothing that came off Buck eyes went wide. He was angry, he was furious, and when Eddie got like that he became all fumbles. Buck had to bit his lip as he struggled to get the shirt off. Finally, he was standing in front of Buck with only his pants on because he couldn’t do this dressed like something from his girlfriend's dream. He was itchy, it was uncomfortable, that damn top was tight in the chest like it had been tailored for someone smaller than him. He wanted to rip his skin off, he felt like ants were crawling all over him.

“Better,” Buck asked amused, laughing as Eddie shot him a harsh look. “So back to me saying no to a date I didn’t know I was being asked on.”

“Are you saying if I had said,” Eddie started looking Buck in the eyes. “Buck would you like to go to dinner with me, you would have said…” Eddie started scratching at his arms and shoulder, he was itchy all over.

“Yes,” Buck told him without hesitation, then looking at him scratching everywhere. “Do you want to hop in my shower.” Buck eyes went over his normally perfectly tanned skin, that was now all red and blotchy. “You look like you are having an allergic reaction to the fabric.”

“I figured it was just because it was a cheap costume,” Eddie frowned Buck smacking his hand to try to stop him from scratching his skin.

“You know where everything is,” Buck motioned going toward his bedroom. “I’ll grab you some clothes to change into.”

“Are we not….” Eddie started to have Buck raising his hand.

“After you shower,” Buck told him smiling, then pointing for him to move toward the shower, Buck groaned seeing Eddie’s back as he turned. “Benadryl is in the medicine cabinet.” Eddie turned around looking at him, and groaned, he hated taking allergy medicine. 

Once he was in the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror, everywhere that that costume had been was now red and itchy. He groaned wondering if maybe it was whatever she washed them in. Buck always smiled when he starts to rant but Eddie was allergic to most laundry detergents. Tide was usually a safe bet, right now he was using their free and clear one. He opted to not take the medication, he didn't want to pass out in a hour or so. And he would. 

Turning the water on, Eddie hissed as the water hit his now very sensitive skin. Eddie started scrubbing his skin, hopefully relieving him of the itchy feeling. Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed, he had started to grow his hair out again. He had kept it very short for over a year, but he grew tired of it. He had always liked his hair on the longer side, but he thought it would be easier to take care of. But in the end it was about the same because he had to stick to his hair appointments which was a pain. Especially given his schedule. 

Stepping out he grabbed the towel, it looked like Buck's idea of a shower was a good one. He was no longer itchy, and besides the scratches from his own nails there were no hives like he fears. Wrapping the towel around him, he wanted to burn that costume to ashes. Walking out he took the smaller towel and started to dry his hair, he could hear Buck moving around. Could hear the loud yells outside, people were having fun, it was Saturday and Halloween. He had been looking forward to tonight, just a fun night with his friends, and Marta.

They hadn't spent the night together, or even have sex yet, whenever they tried something happened. His heart was with Buck, and he thought that he had been rejected. So When Carla told him about the perfect girl for him, he said sure why not. Discovered they grew up an hour away from each other. She still went to church, something she was trying to get him to do but that wouldn't happen. Not that he didn't believe, it was just hard when you had seen what he had seen in the world. They had argued about her beliefs like constantly, and okay she wanted to move back to Texas.... 

Eddie groaned, this was never going to work out.

“Your phone keeps ringing,” Buck tell him leaning against his counter taking a drink from a mug. Eddie nods, it was probably Marta, as he walks towards it, it starts to go off. “Like it hasn’t stopped since you stepped in the shower.” Buck almost answered it, but then he'd have to have talked with her.

“Diaz,” Eddie sighed into the phone, feeling a little awkward seeing as he was wearing only a towel. “No.” Buck watches Eddie face go annoyed. “I am allergic to that costume, the only place it's going is the trash.” Eddie looked over at Buck who looked away trying to hide his laugh. “No, I’m at Buck’s right now.” Buck watches him close his eyes again, then open them, that wasn't his happy face. “We'll talk later.” Buck watches him hang up places the phone down, only to have it ring again seconds later. Buck laughs as he ignores the call. “Sorry.” Buck sees Eddie cheek’s turn a bright red. 

“Can’t blame her,” Buck admitted putting his mug down, then pushing himself toward Eddie. “She thought she was getting a night out with you, only to be ditched at a party she probably didn’t want to go to surrounded by people who don’t like her.” Eddie frowned, now he felt like a jerk--sort of.

Eddie sighed it took Buck all of ten minutes to convince Eddie they should go back to the party. The deciding factor was Marta sending him a text she was going home, and they needed to have a serious conversation tomorrow at lunch. He tried to call her to tell her he was coming back after he changed, but she ignored his call this time. Buck loaned him a pair of sweats and a shirt, laughed as Eddie kicks the costume away then tossed it in the trashcan. Buck decides he’ll drive them, grabbed his bad that had his costume from earlier today in it. Going to Eddie’s is a practiced move by now, Buck didn't even need to think he could drive there in his sleep. 

While at Eddie’s Bucky applies the makeup he needed to make himself look all scruffy like Bucky looked after Steve saved him. Eddie was glad that Christopher was staying over at Nash and Athena's tonight. May was over there probably ready to pull her hair out with three kid on a sugar high, watching scary movies. Soon Eddie walked out of the bathroom, and they looked the part they were going for. While there they both laugh because it would have made more sense to take Eddie’s truck as they decided to uber when at his house. Seeing as both wanted to have a few drinks while out tonight. 

The uber driver was a middle-aged man who loved their costume, Eddie smiled as Buck explained why he was Bucky and Eddie was Captain America. The man laughed said he understood, he dressed up as a puppy earlier because his four-year-old niece wanted him to match her. Eddie checked his phone, as he plugged it in while at the house, to see no messages from Marta then. Now just one that said _good night_ in response to his invite to came back out. As he looked around he saw none of her friends that were here earlier, which meant they must have left with her. 

“You came out,” Maddie stuttered shocked then looked at Eddie like she had never seen him before. “And you changed?”

“He's allergic to the one Marta had him wear,” Buck laughed watching Eddie nod, though still sensitive he was no longer itchy. “I had him shower, seems to have done the trick.”

“Buckaroo,” Chimney greeted looking to Maddie who smiled, then looked at Eddie just as confused. “New costume?” Buck laughed as he made his way to the bar waving at Hen and Karen.

“Marta’s must have washed it in cheap detergent,” Eddie sighed hoping he didn’t have to explain this all night, Hen and Karen joined. “By the time I got to Buck’s my skin was all itchy.” Hen and Karen both crinkled their noses, they knew how uncomfortable that was. “Buck had me shower, and so far seems to have worked.” Everyone nodded. “He then decided he wanted to come out, so we hit my house to change and came here.”

“Wait," Chimney stuttered looking at Eddie. "You showered at Buck's apartment,” Chimney asked looking at Hen who was smirking.

“They do it all the time,” Maddie tell him with a sigh, then takes a drink of her soda. “I lost count of how many times since Buck has moved into that place I’ve seen Eddie in a towel.” Chimney looked at Eddie with a frown.

On the drive to his place Eddie said the words that he had never said to anyone, he was bisexual. Buck had laughed said he figured since he was asking him out on a date. Eddie had laughed to because it did make sense he guessed. Eddie had told him he had never actually dated men before. He gone out with them but it had been with the purpose of hooking up. He had never actually dated a guy, or allowed himself to contemplate the idea before now. He had been so nervous when he asked Buck that he fumbled all his words, then felt utterly crushed for days after Buck said no. Buck had opened his mouth, but raise his hand because Eddie now knew he wasn’t rejected.

Buck had no idea what Eddie meant back then. 

Buck had also been very clear that he wanted to date Eddie. He loved Eddie, and he loved Christopher, so he knew what was at stake if they did this. He also made it clear he would not do anything with him while Marta was out of the picture. Eddie had smiled, told him he understood, and wouldn’t ask him to. Tomorrow he and Marta would talk, tomorrow he’d let her know Buck was the one he wanted. Buck had said then he would officially agree to a date. The smile on their faces was bright, Eddie wanted Buck to smile like that every day.

Walking in he knew everyone would have opinions, he knew now why they were acting the way they were. Buck was right, he couldn’t just let Marta get a pass. He grew up around those people too, and he was just so used to thinking, “that’s how they are.” Eddie looked over to Karen who was smiling, he sucked in a deep breath. He needed them to know they could count on him, he needed them to know that he wasn’t saying stuff behind their backs. He needed them to know, but more so, he wanted them to know.

“I’m bisexual,” Eddie told them laughing as Hen choked on her drink, Karen laughed at her wife offering her a napkin. “You okay Hen.” She nodded, as Buck joined them handing Eddie his pint.

“What happened,” Buck asked looking at Hen weirdly.

“I told her I was bisexual,” Eddie told him watching Buck laugh.

“Marta coming back out too,” Maddie asked eyeing them both curiously, she knew something had happened.

“No,” Eddie told them watching them all nod eyes on Buck. "I told her I was coming back, but I don't think this is really her scene."

“Enough of this,” Karen announced clapping her hand, turning to look at the bartender giving him a nod for a round of shots. A few minutes later a tray of shots were delivered “Happy Halloween!”

"Happy Halloween!" Everyone yelled with giggles

Buck laughed as he and Eddie stumbled into his bedroom mostly naked, hand touching whatever skin they could find. Eddie had already dropped to his knees pushing him against the wall outside this room. Both kept telling the other to shush, then remembered that Christopher was not home tonight. Eddie laughed, they had won best couple costume after Karen and Maddie forced them to enter last second. The prize had paid both their bar tabs, and given the a $100 gift card for some new restaurant that was opening up soon. According to Karen, it was the must go place, and they had a guarantee reservation opening week. They got their pictures taken so they could be on the wall as this year's winner, and that was it for Eddie. 

An hour later Buck had Eddie pressed up against the bathroom stall with his hands down his pants, swallowing Eddie's pleas of more and now. Buck wanted to drop to his knees but there were cops out there, and they'd lose everything. So they quickly walked out, stated they were heading out, it was going on 1am and they wanted to beat the rush for uber calls. Soon everyone was outside, their uber being closer than they expected. Maddie everyone else's driver since she was pregnant. Thankfully this driver didn't want to talk like the last one, soon they were hopping out and falling inside Buck's hands everywhere. The moment they got inside the house they started pulling their clothes off, until they were a fit of giggles in Eddie's bed.

Eddie didn't know if it was Buck or the booze but everything felt intense, better than it had ever before. The way Buck's lips felt kissing down his body, the way his teeth felt as they sank into the skin of his hip giving him just the right amount of sting. Hands sliding through those blond wet curls as Buck hummed as he took him deeper down his throat. The way Buck's puffy pink lips looked wrapped around his hard cock. The way Buck's eye darken so you saw no white, was enough to blow Eddie's mind in itself, but then he moved. The only sound that could be hard in the room was Buck, and it should be disgusting, it should turn Eddie off but Eddie found the opposite to be true. 

With little control over his body due to the liquor Eddie came with a sharp gasp down Buck's throat. 

Buck groaned as Eddie wrapped his large rough hand around Buck's hard cock, Eddie wanted to taste him. This thumb pressing into the crown, the tip of his pink tongue licking over the slit, allowing the pure flavor of Evan Buckley to invade his senses. Eddie moaned unashamed, then wrapped his lips around the swollen pink-purple head. As he continued to move his hand up and down, twisting it where he knew he liked it twisted, where he knew it would edge Buck on closer. His tongue massaging at the crown then lapping up the precum as it slide onto his tongue. Buck tasted better than he could have ever imagined, a tang with just a hint of musk and salt.

Buck was twisting the sheets, he didn't know how Eddie felt about hair pulling and he couldn't ask. Suddenly his orgasm hit him, it had been so long since he had come off oral alone. Eddie was patient with him, his hand moving just right, with just the right amount of friction and pressure. His wet tongue moving along the crown, his lips adding just the right amount of suction, enveloping him into the perfect wet heat. Buck came with a cry of Eddie's name on his lip, his entire body shaking from the intensity of it all.

Would he survive a life time of Eddie Diaz?

Opening his eyes, he brought Eddie down to him for another kiss. This one wasn't filled with giggles, this one was dirty and filthy, had Buck sucking Eddie's tongue into his mouth as he flipped them over so he was on top of him. Sometime later Buck slide into Eddie's warm welcoming body, leaning his forehead against Eddie's slick skin as Eddie's hand slide between Buck's silky blond locks, pulling him back in for another heated kiss. Buck moved slow, Eddie gasping then whimpering into Buck's mouth as Buck filled him up. Nail digging into his scalp as Buck increased the speed, both never not touching the other. Buck leaving bite marks anywhere he could, as Eddie used his back as a scratching post with each good thrust.

Buck wanted to meld their bodies into one, he wanted to claim Eddie like no had ever claimed him before. Eddie wanted to be Buck's only one from this night on. He wanted to be his home, he wanted to be the person he felt safe with. He wanted Evan Buckley, plain and simple. With each thrust, with each perfect slide in and out, they claimed another part of each other's soul that no had ever claimed. Eddie had found a missing part of himself, that part he thought dead and untouchable was now being shocked back to life. 

Eddie was alive again, he felt more than he could ever remember feeling, he felt peaceful. Buck found what was lost, he found family, he finally found his place after a life time of not belonging. Eddie and Buck finally were home.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The thing with Eddie's costume actually happened to me one Halloween. Don't know why my brain added it.


End file.
